Pietro Allen (Amalgam Comics)
Summary Born in a future era, Pietro Allen was menaced by the metamutant-hunting Sentinels of his time and found refuge in the past, sparking a war between Sentinels of future and past with the New Blood (a sub-division of newer, primarily metamutant, members of the Judgment League: Avengers) caught in the middle. After the altercation with the Sentinels, Mercury decided to join the New Blood, although his super-speed timing could not keep him from finding his foot in his mouth as he sought to conform to his new era. Power and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: ''' Pietro "Pete" Allen/Mercury '''Origin: Amalgam Comics Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown, likely in his 20's '''Classification: '''Meta-mutant '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Accelerated Healing, Decelerated Aging, Enhanced Senses, Energy Construct Creation, Flight, Intangibility, Self-Sustenance, Speed Stealing, Vortex Creation, Terrigenesis, Explosion Generation, Time Travel, Temporal Duplicates, Immunity to precognition, Molecular Acceleration/Destabilization, Photographic Memory and Phasing Attack Potency: Unknown Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Likely Unknown Durability: Unknown Stamina: Unknown Range: Melee Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: High, Pietro's brain activity is significantly faster than normal people, allowing him to solve complex problems in seconds or minutes, and is proficient in martial arts due to his training with the Super-Soldier Weaknesses: None known Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Explosion Generation:' The things Mercury runs through while intangible generally explode, but he can also vibrate the molecules of most everything he sees, causing it to explode. *'Time Travel:' Mercury can vibrate his molecules so fast that he actually runs up to a week into the future. *'Temporal Duplicates:' Pietro can use his aforementioned time travel ability to bring duplicates of himself to the present. *'Speed Stealing:' Mercury can absorb the momentum from moving objects into his body, allowing him to make them slow or stop as he sees fit. He can even turn people into living statues with this ability. *'Infinite Mass Punch:' An ability that allows him to put all of his mass into his fist while running, allowing him sufficient strength to knock out such people as the Super-Soldier. *'Phasing:' Speed Force conduits can tap into the Speed Force to vibrate their molecules in a way to achieve intangibility for short bursts, allowing them to phase through objects. *'Intangibility:' Pietro can vibrate his atoms so fast that he passes through solid objects. *'Energy Construct Creation:' Mercury can use the Speed Force's energy to create energy constructs, though he rarely does so, as it takes much concentration. *'Flight:' Mercury can rotate his arms at superhuman speed, allowing him to fly in helicopter fashion. *'Electrokinesis:' As a conduit of the Speed Force, Mercury generates large amounts of electrical Speed Force energy from his body. This Speed Force Lightning emanates off of him especially when moving at super-speeds. Mercury was able to charge his hand with the lightning to electrocute Jay Garrick, in order to restart his heart. *'Speed Scouts:' Mercury has the ability to create "scouts", which are energy-like avatars of himself which he could send through the time-stream, then absorb their memories when they returned. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Amalgam Comics Category:Fusions Category:Speedsters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Crossover Characters